Le Père Noël Est Une Ordure
by Gabrielletrompelamort
Summary: [One-shot] Le père Noël est une ordure... Pourquoi je n'ai jamais de cadeaux ? Pourquoi Dudley qui n'est pas sage en a alors que moi je ne fait jamais rien ? Pourquoi ? Hein ? POURQUOI ?


_**Le Père Noël Est Une Ordure...**_

**_Résumé:_** Le père Noël est une ordure... Pourquoi je n'ai jamais de cadeaux ? Pourquoi Dudley qui n'est pas sage en a alors que moi je ne fait jamais rien ? Pourquoi ? Hein ? POURQUOI ???

**_Genre:_** One-shot Drama, un peu humor par rapport au titre...

**_Rating:_** PG-13 parce que ce One-shot décrit malheureusement une réalité à travers la fiction... Une dure réalité.

**_Disclaimer:_** Harry Potter et son monde merveilleux ne m'appartiennent toujours pas. JKRowling en a tous les droits.

**_Petite note :_** Merci à Andromède pour le choix du titre! Je t'adore Mémé !! T'es une amie super géniallissime #SMOUACK# !!

Bonne lecture :)

¤¤¤¤

"ET NE T'AVISE PAS DE TENTER D'EN SORTIR !!"

Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre, des pas qui résonnent au sol, un cri. Celui d'un enfant. Puis une porte qui claque, un loquet qui tombe, la lumière qui s'éteint et enfin, de gros sanglots.

"PLEURE EN SILENCE BON SANG !!"

L'enfant dans le noir du placard exigü se recroquevilla sur lui-même de peur que son oncle ne revienne. Il pouvait clairement l'entendre avec sa tante, son cousin et les autres membres de la famille entonner le second couplet de "I Wish You A Merry Christmas" avec entrain.

Et lui... il pleurait. Pourquoi le père Noël ne l'aimait-il pas ?

Son oncle et sa tante lui racontaient chaque année que, s'il n'était pas sage, le père Noël ne lui donnerait pas de cadeaux.

Harry avait huit ans, et depuis huit ans, il n'avait rien reçu à Noël... Des coups, oh ça oui, pleins de coups ! Et des bleus aussi ! Parfois, on lui prêtait des beaux vêtements pour qu'il fasse le service aux invités. C'avait été le cas cette année... sauf qu'il avait renversé le plateau de toasts par terre et... l'oncle Vernon était convaincu que ce n'était pas normal qu'un toast ai volé sur la tante Marge. Au même moment, son chien Molaire était en train de les manger.

Tremblant, le petit Harry sortit le misérable toast qu'il avait réussi à chiper sans qu'on le voit. En fait, c'est en voulant transporter le plateau avec le toast caché dans la main sous sa manche que le plat avait glissé et s'était répandu au sol.

Il allait devoir le savourer son toast... avec la bonne odeur de la dinde aux marrons qui cuisait au four pénétrant dans son placard... ça allait être dur, très dur...

Harry essuya ses larmes avec sa manche et mangea sans appétit le petit bout de pain aux oeufs de lymps. C'était très bon, ça glissait sur la langue et craquait entre les dents sans opposer de résistance. Harry en aurait bien reprit un, mais Molaire devait tous les avoir mangés.

En plus, il ne pouvait pas sortir.

Ils venaient de terminer leur chanson. Harry, du haut de ses huit ans, chantonna pour lui même:

"Petit Papa Noël... quand tu descendras du ciel... avec tes jouets par milliers... Ne m'oublie plus... je t'en supplie..."

Harry recommença à pleurer. Un hoquet de terreur le surprit quand il vit l'ombre de son oncle passer devant la porte du placard. Heureusement, il ne s'intéressait plus à lui.

Une question revenait sans cesse dans la tête d'Harry: Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Dudley avait-il pleins de cadeaux alors que lui n'en avait jamais ? Dudley ne faisait que l'embêter, lui donner des coups, faire peur aux plus petits que lui... Harry, lui, était toujours tout seul, il ne faisait de mal à personne, travaillait bien à l'école, avait de bonnes notes (quand il en avait, on l'accusait d'avoir copié sur Dudley et d'avoir fait mettre des bêtises à son cousin sur sa feuille)... Mais le père Noël l'oubliait toujours...

La maîtresse leur disait toujours que le père Noël était gentil et grâçiait les plus sages d'entre eux. Qu'avec lui la vie était plus jolie, plus agréable, qu'on était heureux...

La maîtresse ne mentait jamais, mais Harry était convaincu qu'elle disait des bêtises à propos du père Noël. Il était gentil, il ne répliquait jamais, et il n'avait jamais de cadeaux.

Harry n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi. En fait, il n'y avait rien à comprendre. Parce qu'Harry ne voyait aucune raison empêchant le père Noël de lui apporter ses cadeaux !!

Ou alors... ou alors le père Noël était comme les Dursleys: méchant et mesquin. Mais alors pourquoi tous les autres petits garçons et petites filles gentils l'adoraient ?

Harry écouta Dudley brâmer qu'il espérait avoir sa nintendo 64... Harry avait écrit une lettre au père Noël, mais il ne l'avait pas envoyé. Il n'avait pas les sous pour acheter le timbre.

Sa lettre était là, écrite d'une main tremblante, toute froissée sous son coussin aux plumes qui s'en allaient. Il la déplia avec parcimonie et la relut pour se donner espoir:

_Cher père Noël;_

_Je m'appelle Harry Potter et j'habite dans le placard sous l'escalier au 4 Privet Drive. Chaque année, tu viens voir mon cousin Dudley, mais moi pas. Pourtant, je suis sage et je ne réplique jamais quand il m'embête. Contrairement à lui qui est toujours méchant._

_Si j'arrive à avoir le timbre, tu recevras la lettre. Sinon, je l'écris pour rien. Je ne souhaite pourtant pas grand chose. Juste une figurine de chevalier avec celle d'un magicien et d'un dragon. Quand j'ai demandé à Dudley de le rajouter sur sa lettre pour moi, mon Oncle Vernon a crié que la magie n'existait pas et que donc avoir des magiciens et des dragons ne servait à rien. Et j'ai eu droit à deux jours dans le placard._

_Et je me pose une question, Père Noël, est-ce parce que tu ne reçois jamais mes lettres que tu ne m'apportes jamais rien ? Parce que j'ai entendu des enfants dire qu'ils n'écrivaient pas au Père Noël et qu'ils recevaient des cadeaux..._

_Mais le pire de tout, c'est quand la maîtresse demande ce qu'on a reçu à Noël. Je ne peux rien répondre, et les autres rigolent parce que mon cousin Dudley rigole._

_Pourquoi n'ai-je jamais de cadeaux père Noël ? On dit toujours qu'il faut être sage, je crois que je le suis, pourtant... je ne reçois jamais rien._

_Et donc je voudrais savoir parce que..._

Harry n'eu pas le temps de terminer la lecture de sa lettre, ses larmes tombant sur le papier et rendant l'écriture un peu moins lisible. L'Onlce Vernon venait d'ouvrir la porte du placard. Harry ne s'était pas aperçu que la lumière de son placard s'était allumée. Comment aurait-il pu lire la lettre dans le noir ? Et comment la lumière s'était-elle allumée ? L'interrupteur était pourtant dehors...

"TU ES SORTI POUR ALLUMER, HEIN ??" vociféra l'oncle Vernon en postillonant abondamment. Harry se protégea de ses petits bras; il voyait les invités renifler avec mépris en le voyant.

"N-Non... je ne sais pas comment, c'est..."

"LA MAGIE N'EXISTE PAS !!! ET... QU'EST CE QUE C'EST QUE CA ??"

L'oncle Vernon s'empara de la lettre et la lut silencieusement. Harry, tremblant et pleurant, attendait la réaction.

"Pourquoi tu n'as pas de cadeaux, mon petit ?... PARCE QUE TU ES UNE ERREUR DE LA NATURE !! UN PETIT DELINQUANT !!"

Harry sanglota bruyamment alors que son oncle déchirait sa lettre au père Noël. Il ferma la porte en la claquant en enlevant l'ampoule pour être sûr qu'Harry ne l'allume pas.

Harry entendit les protestations des invités, les paroles véhémentes envers sa personne, et l'oncle Vernon vanter leur gentillesse à lui et sa tante Pétunia pour l'héberger sous leur toit alors que ses parents étaient des trafiquants de drogue. Que leur clémence était immense et que ce traitement était pour qu'il ne devienne pas comme eux.

Harry ferma les yeux et imagina ses parents. Pas ceux qu'Oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia lui décrivaient, mais ceux qu'il imaginait lui. Une maman aimante qui lui dirait 'je t'aime' tous les jours. Un papa qui l'emmènerait à la plage souvent et jouerait avec lui. Et une petite soeur aussi, qu'il avait appellé Amélia (comme une fille de sa classe qui un jour avait tenté de se faire amie avec lui avant que Dudley ne la chasse).

Et dans le noir, il vit l'image dispraître pour être remplacée par la cruelle réalité: les tintements de verres au salon, le bruit des conversations, les reniflements de Molaire à la porte du placard, la dinde aux marrons qui n'était pas pour lui, son placard, sa solitude...

Du haut de ses huit ans, il savait déjà que la vie était pleine d'injustice et d'amertume.

C'est sur ces pensées, les yeux pleins de larmes, il s'endormit dans l'espérance d'un lendemain meilleur.


End file.
